


Kurt/Blaine Future Kidfic

by crookedlystacked (skintightsocks)



Category: Glee
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/crookedlystacked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompts: "klaine doing somethung autumny: corn maze, carving pumpkins, hay ride," "Klaine, celebrating/noticing fall beginning—think pumpkin spice, apple cider, falling leaves, etc," and "Klaine taking their kids to a fall county fair for the first time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt/Blaine Future Kidfic

"I think she's cold, does she look cold to you?" Kurt asks, bouncing Amelia up and down in his arms. "Are you cold, sweetheart?"  
  
"Kurt, it's 60 degrees and she's got on so many layers that I don't think she can move her little arms. If anything we should be taking her coat off," Blaine says, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and squeezing them both close. "Isn't that right, Amelia?" Blaine coos at her. "Tell daddy you want your full range of motion back!"  
  
"Dada!" Amelia squeals in response.  
  
"Close enough," Blaine says, leaning over Kurt to kiss her forehead and start working on the buttons of her coat.   
  
"Fine, but if it gets cloudy again the coat's going back on," Kurt says, tucking her coat into the back pocket of her diaper bag when Blaine gets it off of her.  
  
"Deal," Blaine says. "Now come on, this was your idea, remember? Family fun time?"  
  
"I probably should have waited another year or two," Kurt sighs as they start to walk toward the fairgrounds again, carrying Amelia while Blaine carries the diaper bag. Amelia's looking around, eyes widening at all the new sights, and Blaine smiles at her when she looks over at him. "She won't even remember this and I'm just going to worry the entire time."  
  
"She's going to have a wonderful time, and so are you," Blaine assures him. "Now come on, Burt and Carole are waiting and you owe me a funnel cake."  
  
-  
  
"How many times does this make?" Carole asks.  
  
"Six," Blaine says, grinning and waving to Amelia as the carousel makes its way back around. "Every time they get off she points at it again and Burt--"  
  
"Can't resist her adorable brown eyes," Kurt says from behind them. "I think it's genetic," he says as he hands a tray of hot chocolates over to Carole and leans into Blaine's side. "We Hummels are suckers for Anderson puppy dog eyes."  
  
"Well that works out well, because I'm a sucker for Hummel smiles," Blaine says, nuzzling his cold nose in against Kurt's scarf.  
  
"I think that just means you're both doomed to a life of not being able to say no to any of your children," Carole says, grinning at them and handing over their cups. "Now let's see if we can pry Amelia and Grandpa away from the carousel long enough for the hay ride, there's another one leaving soon."  
  
"The hay ride was always my  _favorite_ ," Kurt says, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist. Blaine cuddles closer, smiling up at him.  
  
"Somehow I can't picture any point in your life when you were willing to sit on hay bales," Blaine says.  
  
"It was my favorite because I sat on my dad's lap," Kurt admits, grinning. "Or my mom and I sat on his jacket, and I would sit between her and my dad the whole time. She always loved the way the hay smelled, and now it's one of those immediate nostalgia things for me. Hay always makes me think of fall and my mom."  
  
"We'll have to make it a tradition then," Blaine says, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's jaw. "We'll come back every year for the fair."  
  
"There are fairs in New York, you know," Kurt says, but he sounds pleased in the way he only ever does when he's _really_ happy (saying yes when Blaine proposed, reciting vows on their wedding day, saying hello to Amelia for the first time), his voice breathy and a little choked up.   
  
"Not this one," Blaine says quietly, tugging on the end of Kurt's scarf. Kurt starts to say something, but he's interrupted by a squeal as Burt makes his way back over with Amelia in his arms, giggling and playing peekaboo with Carole over his shoulder.  
  
-  
  
"Do you see the leaves, Amelia?" Kurt asks, pointing to the trees as they roll slowly by, bouncing slightly on top of the bales of hay. "They're red. Can you say red?" Amelia responds by sticking her tongue out and drooling all over her chin. "I guess that's a no," Kurt says, and Blaine fumbles around in the diaper bag, handing Kurt a burp cloth.  
  
"Payback, buddy," Burt laughs, reaching across to pat Kurt's knee. "You were a drool machine when you were little. Not to mention that time you threw up all over--"  
  
"That's enough of that," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and settling Amelia down on his lap.  
  
"You still drool, you know," Blaine says, scooting closer and wrapping his arm tightly around Kurt. It's gotten a little chillier, and his breath puffs out in front of him in the cool autumn air. Amelia gurgles and looks up at him, her chubby little hand closing around one of Blaine's fingers and tugging it up to her mouth.  
  
"And you snore," Kurt replies, grinning down at Amelia. "You shouldn't let her do that, you know she bites."  
  
"Love bites," Blaine says, wincing a little when Amelia immediately chomps down.   
  
"Pushover," Kurt says, tilting his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine watches as Kurt closes his eyes and breathes in deep, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, and he drops a quick kiss to Kurt's forehead, enjoying the moment right up until Amelia laughs and throws her shoe over the side of the cart.


End file.
